In certain electronically controlled switch scenarios, a switch must be manipulated in order to change the state of contacts. Switches in the prior art generally comprise a button and a three-position contact module, wherein the button is used to control the three-position contact module in order to change the state of the contacts, e.g. a similar structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,414. However, the structure of the three-position contact module is rather complex, with poor stability and high costs.
Furthermore, since an ordinary two-position contact module only has two states (on and off), an existing button cannot achieve three-position on/off switching if an ordinary two-position contact module is used.